


forgotten time will find its long way back

by Kroolea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bo-Katan Needs a Hug, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Life Day (Star Wars), Satine Kryze Has Issues, The Kryze Sisters Need Therapy, can we make that a popular tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: Life Day rolls around and she finds herself alone for what feels like the millionth year in a row. Koska is visiting her brother and sister-in-law so Bo-Katan is left with nothing to do.---Bo-Katan reflects on Life Days that changed her.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Satine Kryze
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	forgotten time will find its long way back

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda Christmas-y I guess.
> 
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate :/
> 
> I don't remember what happened with death watch and Bo-Katan so I just skipped that part of her life and opted to choose years before that whole incident

_\--- 49 BBY ---_

"Bo! Bo, wake up!"

Seven-year-old Bo-Katan is shaken awake. "It's too early. I should get to sleep in because it's Life Day." She whines, burying herself in her blankets. Nine-year-old Satine huffs and pulls the blanket off her sister.

"Pleeeeaaaassseee. You'll be my favorite sister ever." Satine cajoles.

Bo-Katan pokes her head out of the blankets. "I already am!" She giggles.

Satine's blue eyes are serious. "Papa isn't awake yet. Mama said we may wake him."

Bo-Katan shoots out of bed. Her hair is frizzy and messy. Satine grabs her sister's hand and tugs her down the hall into their parent's room. Bo-Katan holds up a finger to her mouth as she crawls onto the bed. She gives her sister a thumbs up and bellyflops on the bed.

"Papa! Wake up! It's Life Day!" Satine screeches as Bo-Katan leaps onto her father. He rubs his eyes and slowly sits up, his orange hair sticking up just as messily as Bo-Katan. He pulls both of them into his arms and kisses their cheeks.

"Should we go eat?" He says, both girls nod vigorously.

They tug him across the palace, sitting down in between their parents.

After their plates are cleared away, their father pulls two wrapped gifts.

The pristene, shiny paper is quickly torn off and squeals of delight from both girls fill up the otherwise empty room. Sparkly dresses are pulled out and held up. Blue for Satine and green for Bo-Katan.

"Are these for our Life Day walk?" Bo-Katan asks. It was tradition for the duke and duchess to take a walk through the city and hand out goodies to citizens.

"They are. Go put them on. Mama and I will wait for you outside." Her father gives her a smile. Both girls run down the hall, comparing dresses as they change.

They meet their parents in the courtyard. Their mother fusses over Bo-Katan's hair and pulls it back in a braid. Bo-Katan is happy, she waves to the townspeople as they walk down the street. They are happy too. She sighs contentedly and watches them.

_\--- 45 BBY ---_

Bo-Katan can hardly sit still as Sarad does her hair. Life Day is her favorite holiday of the year and she loves their traditional walk through Sundari.

"Have you had a good Life Day morning?" Bo-Katan asks their servant. Sarad smiles at her in thr mirror.

"I did. Thank you, little Bo." Sarad finishes the braid she had been doing. "There you are, now let me do your sisters."

Satine is silent as her hair is done. She doesn't speak to Sarad.

"Thank you so much!" Bo-Katan gives the older woman a tight hug. "Happy Life Day!" She waves. Bo-Katan has always adored Sarad, the woman was soft-spoken but told the best stories and always treated Bo-Katan and Satine like one of her own children.

Satine doesn't say anything or bother to thank the servant. As the two walk away, Bo-Katan stops walking, forcing her sister to stop.

"Why were you so rude to her?" She demands. Satine's eyes widen.

"I wasn't." She protests. Bo-Katan crosses her arms angrily.

"You didn't thank her. You didn't even wish her a happy Life Day."

Satine juts her chin up stubbornly. "I don't need to. We pay her, that is thanks enough." Satine stomps off.

Bo-Katan watches her leave, confused as to what happened to her once kind sister. Bo-Katan tries to not dwell on the incident, maybe Satine was just tired.

She decides she must have been because Satine changes her mood the moment she sees the citizens of Sundari.

That evening, Bo-Katan watches Satine's actions with the servants and frowns. The apathetic attitude was back.

Well, if Satine was going to be that way toward them. Bo-Katan was going to be the opposite. She promises herself that she will treat the servants with the utmost respect.

_\--- 26 BBY ---_

"Will you be joining us for Life Day dinner?" Bo-Katan asks, her tone is calm but she says the words icily.

Satine lifts her head and meets eyes with her sister. "I'm quite busy." Her eyes are apologetic. Bo-Katan almost falls for the excuse.

Almost.

She crosses her arms against her armor. "Mama misses you. She hasn't seen you in weeks." _I miss you_ _._ Bo-Katan wants to stand on the top of the capitol and scream. Instead she stands in front of her sister's kriffing throne, like a foreign diplomat.

Sometimes, speaking with Satine feels like speaking to a foreign leader.

Their mother's memory isn't the best anymore. After their father's death, she had slowly began to forget things. Bo-Katan sees it as some sort of odd testament to their love but she knows her sister finds it mildly irritating.

Satine sighs. "I guess I can make time for a short dinner."

Bo-Katan lets out a sigh of relief. "I'll see you then." Despite living in the same palace, Bo-Katan rarely sees her sister. Bo-Katan tells the servants that her sister will be joining them and and to make enough food that the kitchen staff can take it home.

Satine never shows up.

Bo-Katan isn't surprised, but she's still disappointed.

However, she is surprised when Satine shows up at her door the next morning. "I forgot about our dinner plans." Satine admits, she words it like it's a political arrangement, not a family dinner.

Bo-Katan forces a smile. "It's alright. Mandalore is always first."

The phrase is meant to be sarcastic but she doesn't say it in a sarcastic tone. Satine genuinely believes that Mandalore should be first. Even above family.

Bo-Katan doesn't know where she got that idea. Their father never put Mandalore above them. He was around for every birthday, almost every meal. Every Life Day dinner.

Bo-Katan knows it was Satine's tutors that taught her the horrible ideals that Mandalore is more important than anything else.

Satine nods gratefully. "It does. I will make it up to you and mama."

She won't. Bo-Katan already knows this. But she still lets herself fake being excited for her sister's sake.

That was the day she finds that she no longer loves the person who was once her closest friend. She doesn't hate Satine, she could never. But Satine is a different person and they are worlds apart.

_\--- 10 ABY ---_

Bo-Katan is older now, her entire family is gone. She once didn't care. She once convinced herself that it didn't matter, that it was better this way. Now, the loneliness is setting in.

Mama and papa are gone. Satine is gone.

Everyone she ever loved is dead.

Well, Korkie is out there somewhere, she assumes. He doesn't like her very much though so she's happy to avoid crossing paths with him.

Life Day rolls around and she finds herself alone for what feels like the millionth year in a row. Koska is visiting her brother and sister-in-law so Bo-Katan is left with nothing to do. She considers visiting Ahsoka, the two still keep in contact and Ahsoka isn't that terribly far away. She decides against it and decides to talk a walk through Sundari.

She wishes things went differently. She wishes her father was able to teach Satine instead of the snobby teachers he hired. She wishes her mother was able to emotionally support her daughters when their father died. She wishes Satine wasn't so _stupid_ and didn't choose to completely change the ideals of their people.

_Kriff_ , she misses her sister more than anything.

She mourned Satine long before she died though. If Bo-Katan really thinks back, she's been mourning Satine since before their father even died.

Satine's grave is an unmarked one to avoid grave robbers but Bo-Katan knows exactly where it is. It's on the outskirts of Sundari, by a tree that Bo-Katan picked herself. She sits beside the worn patch of dirt, shivering in the cold.

Bo-Katan remembers when Mandalore was warm and sunny. She remembers when her biggest worry was falling and skinning her knee. She remembers when the only loss she knew was her classmate moving away.

Bo-Katan doesn't stay long, she never does. She never speaks to Satine's small headstone either, there's no point. Satine has been gone for a long time.

She heads back to the ship, maybe someday Mandalore will be restored and Life Day can be celebrated as it once was.

But for now, Bo-Katan mourns the loss of her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> The irony of this isn't lost on me. I don't really like either of the Kryze sisters but I was inspired and cranked this bad boy out in like 2 hours.


End file.
